Since potential human error and other difficulties in manually precisely positioning the firearm sights when pulling the trigger during firing affects accuracy, a thumb trigger is proposed to insure uniform accuracy of position on the target.
The device is suitable for application to all firearms, and has an automatic safety that is released during the act of firing and which is returned to a locked position when the thumb trigger is released.